Emerald Witch Education Project
The Emerald Witch Education Project (Grüne Hex Ausbildeng Projekt) is a top-secret German military project founded collectively by the village crone and the German government.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 10 It ran for about eight years, beginning when Sieglinde Sullivan, its test subject, was three years old.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 9 The project is considered a success, since Sieglinde created a new weapon, a toxic gas named SuLIN,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 25 for the German military in less than ten years.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 12 Overview The purpose of the Emerald Witch Education Project is to educate the genius Sieglinde Sullivan, who at three years old memorized the whole alphabet and understood the synthesis of mustard gas, to develop the ultimate chemical weapon for the German military to mass-produce. The village crone, Sieglinde's mother and a scientist, believed that in order to nurture a genius scientist, what was essential was an environment where Sieglinde could immerse herself in her research while maintaining her motivation. The village crone isolated Sieglinde from "distractions" such as logic, common sense, amusement, pleasure, and all other "mundane things" by having an entire village built for her. She constructed a world in which Sieglinde would willingly stay, and endowed her with an "exceptional existence" called the "Emerald Witch," and "duties" to protect villagers from the "wolfmen." Thus, "Wolfsschlucht" was established. Sieglinde was told that as the Emerald Witch, she must create a source of miasma for the werewolves, since werewolves live off miasma like it is oxygen, and in return they will protect the Werewolves' Forest, where Wolfsschlucht is at. She eventually completes the Ultimate Spell, which is, in reality, the formula for SuLIN, an extremely toxic gas that is much more lethal than mustard gas.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 8 The villagers are secretly female German military soldiers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 27 The amulets they carry are actually transmitters that show where they currently are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 15 The males disguise themselves in werewolf costumes — the torsos are made of resilient material''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 99, page 10 and the snouts are equipped with gas masks.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 22 The soldiers' base of operations is located underneath the Emerald Castle, in the B4 Factory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 18 In order to keep the project under wraps, the Werewolves' Forest is constantly sprayed with mustard gas to discourage outsiders from entering.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 26 The village crone frequently monitors the forest to warn intruders that if they linger in the forest, they will get affected with the Witch's Curse — even though it is really just mustard gas — and that that is the punishment administered by the werewolves, of which are clad in a "miasma" that is harmful to humans.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 4''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 97, page 6 The rumor that the forest is cursed is quite pervasive in Germany and plenty of people believe it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 3 Involved Parties * The village crone (founder) * The German government (sponsor) * Sieglinde Sullivan (subject) * Wolfram Gelzer * Hilde Dickhaut * Grete Hilbard * Anne Drewanz References es:Proyecto Educativo de la Bruja Verde it:Grüne Hex Ausbildeng Projekt Category:Emerald Witch Arc